Babylon 5 Ring story - Thoughts in the night
by Dazzy Nex Pathos
Summary: A kind of a poem, nothing special. Something I wrote a few years ago. Not my native tounge so ... ;)


Thoughts in the night - A Babylon 5 Ring story

(diff. PoV)

Well - it was raining and I was in the mood to write - so that's the result.

I am sure - lot of failures .. but for me .. it sounds great =)

-

Thoughts from Mars

It's raining.

For Hours.

Like yesterday. And the day before. And all the uncountable weeks before them.

It is winter on Mars.

Wet , cold and dirty.

I am sitting on the kitchen table and watch the drops falling.

Rain. From a sky full of grey.

Unbearable. Depressing. Not even stars.

I hate the Rain.

I hate the Mars.

Wanna go to...*sigh*

Don't know where I want to go.

Just leaving.

Winter and Summer.

But it's easy to die in any of them.

We fight for our lifes down here. Every day a battle. Every day - a chance to win ... every day ...a ...

Out there is a war. Somewhere ... between the stars.

Energy hit matter.

Solid change to liquid.

Life - to death.

And I...can't even see a star.

ISN Transmission on the screen.

Clark's Government is spreading lies again.

Babylon 5 – Crewmembers are murders.

Bullshit.

Better change the channel.

The Voice of Vengeance.

I know her, what's the name?

Susan. - Commander Susan Ivanova. Yes. A pretty girl in a pretty uniform.

She is telling the truth!

Well – what truth?

They are all telling us the truth! But also just these parts they want to give us. Or they think we are ready to listen to.

It's a truth, carefully chosen, served with sweet wine to swallow the white lies and ignore the bitter smell of treachery.

Susan Ivanova.

A pretty girl in a pretty uniform. Much too young to die.

I'm wondering if she learned that to be – a media star.

What if she will die in the war? Who will tell us the truth then?

She is a pretty girl in a pretty uniform – and much too young to die.

Truth or lie.

Alive or dead.

It doesn't matter here. It will be washed away.

All blood, all guiltiness, all memories.

And it's still raining on Mars.

-

Thoughts between the stars

„Babylon control to Delta one. Report!"

„Babylon control this Delta one. Everything is quiet and peaceful."

No sounds. No voices.  
Not even a breath.  
Just me – and the eternity.  
And the silence.  
The light of the stars.  
Like diamonds on black velvet.  
So beautiful.

Babylon 5. Thousands of Lifes in a Corpus of a metal Giant.  
5 Miles of plates, cables and bolts.  
With a human heart and a minbari soul.  
In the middle of the night.  
On the Edge of the darkness.  
But the center of the Light.  
And hope.

Thousands of voices ... A noise more than a billion decibel.  
But one is missing. Just one. Is missing.  
An artificial colony. We are living in a vacuum...  
In the vacuum there are no sounds. No voices. Not even a breath.  
Just thoughts.  
Just prayers.  
And tears.  
Twinkling like diamonds on black velvet.

We lost the beacon. The light, the hope.  
We lost Sheridan.

And when he died - for a second – thousands of voices became silent.  
No voices. No breath. Not even hope.  
And a part of the Giant died.

"I repeat – Babylon control this is Delta one. Everything is quiet here."

-

Thoughts in the dark

In a dark quarter with a glass of wine in my hand my thoughts start spinning.

An ocean of faces. Millions of eyes focusing me.  
Waiting for what I am doing next. They waiting for orders, for answers I can't give.  
I made my turn and my decision is done.  
Behind every face a story and I am a part of every single one.  
But I'm still alive. And they ... are gone.  
My steps lead me through them and their dead eyes vanishing in the fog  
while my tears burning on my cheeks.

I can see her in a spotlight. Alone in the dark, alone in this cold night. Her eyes on me, wordlessly begging for my help, my strength, my body and my soul. And if she were real for one more second, I would give her everything she demands.  
Her – the girl with hair like liquid sun and a voice like a summer rain.  
Our story was over right before it started, so your life was quite too short.

Looking back, I see you in a different light. Oh yes, if I had known the things I do know now, I'd make things completely different.  
Especially with you. I'd write your story new, change your life – for your lifetime. I would change the history and the meaning of time. But I can't.

It is night in the everlasting night and shadows getting longer at the horizon.  
I often thought this is the darkest place in the whole universe, since you – I know better. There is a much darker place then this. It's your soul – your soul without identity, my dear!  
I left you and my place in your heart, because you're also gone. I realised I just had an idea of you and indeed never knew what you were feeling, but what I felt, was love.

-  
Thoughts of the faith

She is

the One. Who is.

the Enthil..za.

our Leader.

The religious cast.

one of three

Will obey.

And the Rangers.

One out of three.

the second. To follow the path.

To follow the past. Fulfill the prophecy.

A wife and mother.

A Shatai...

...of the Grey council.

The present for the future.

The vice president.

She

Leads

Knows

Goes

the way.

With her strength.

Her faith.

and wisdom...

And when the shadows...

Will fall.

Her light...

will make them surrender.

She is the One, who is. The future of the past. The past of the future. The rising of a new era.

She is Delenn.


End file.
